


Bitter

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Reflection [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel: to Sweeter and to Bittersweet<br/>Series: Reflection</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel: to Sweeter and to Bittersweet  
> Series: Reflection

Rob Thomas wrote: "What we learned here is that love tastes bitter after it's gone."

Haley Hotchner isn't quite asleep when her husband, Aaron, gets home. She can hear his car and traces his progress through the house via the noises he makes. Not that he's noisy, it just that if she's awake, she hears him.

He comes in the front door, hanging up his coat in the hall closet and puts his laptop in his home office before going into the kitchen. She hears him rooting through the fridge, looking for a quick snack. She looks at the clock on the nightstand; it's almost 11 pm. She waits and hears him put the dishes in the dishwasher before he comes upstairs to their bedroom.

She doesn't speak, just watches him; he turns on the small lamp on his dresser before undressing. As with most things in his life, Aaron is very ordered about this. He takes off his watch, setting it on the tray on his dresser. He empties his pockets out: wallet and any small pieces of paper or change within are put in their own tray. He slips off his suit jacket, putting it on the back of the chair. Next he takes his socks off, one at time, setting them on the chair, before pulling off his necktie, which is laid next to his jacket. He undoes his shirt, cuffs first, and then takes it off; it too goes on the chair. He undoes his pants, letting them drop to the floor. He steps out of them and picking them up, places them on top of his suit jacket. Finally, Aaron pushes his boxers down and, picking up the socks and shirt, he puts these into the laundry hamper. Tomorrow morning, he'll put the suit with the other ones to be dry cleaned.

Haley smiles at the consistency of her husband. She stares at his body, pleased with what she sees, knowing that she's lucky—she's got a handsome, sexy husband. One who provides well for her and Jack, one who loves his son. Lately, though, she's not too sure he loves his wife.

Aaron pulls back the covers and climbs into bed carefully and she knows he's trying not to wake her. She waits until he's settled and then she rolls over, pressing her naked body against his.

He looks at her, surprised she's awake. "Hey, honey," he says softly giving her a gently chaste kiss and wrapping his arm around her. "Hope I didn't wake you."

"No. I was just kind of drifting, you know how it is," Haley replies. She moves up and kisses him again but this time, she slides her tongue into his mouth, wanting more from him. He kisses her back but there doesn't seem to be much enthusiasm in it. He pulls back. "I'm sorry, Haley, but I'm really tired tonight," he smiles apologetically, before settling his head back onto his pillow and closing his eyes.

Knowing that nothing she says or does will change his mind, Haley just watches him fall asleep. And she wonders, not for the first time, recently, if he's having an affair, maybe with one of the women at work. Haley puts her head on Aaron's shoulder and watches the soft rise and fall of his chest under the sheets. She really doesn't think it would be one of the women on his team—while the team travelled and that would make good cover, it was a fact that the men shared rooms and that Elle and JJ usually shared…Haley couldn't see him sneaking off or sharing a room with one of them without the rest of the team knowing. Since she's received no looks of pity when she's visited the BAU, she's pretty sure it's not one of the girls at work. *It could be someone on another team* the voice in her head reminds her.

She tries to shake off the feeling, to reassure herself this distance she feels from her husband is merely one of those off-periods all marriages seem to go through. Hell, they'd gone through one before, just after Aaron had been made prosecutor…and they'd survived it. *But this feels different* the little voice in her head tells her. Unfortunately, as much as she might like to ignore it, she can't because it _does_ feel different.

Even in the lulls in their marriage, Aaron still had passion for her. Now, his kisses are perfunctory, hell, when she can seduce him into having sex (which hasn't been often these past few months) that, too, is perfunctory. The sex itself is fine but Haley feels like their emotional connection has gone missing.

Haley has no idea what to do; she's loathe to confront him for fear that what she dreads most may be true. She's also afraid he might lie to her about things. Although she'd probably never find that out, or at least not find it out for a long time.

Rolling over onto her own side of the bed, unable to stand being so close to him right now, Haley lays on her side with her back to her husband. And as she drifts off to sleep she wonders what, if anything, she's going to do about this….


End file.
